Truth or Love?
by Sludge The Wolf
Summary: A powerhipping  Kaiba x Marik  about Marik, Ryou and Kaiba teaming up for Marik and Ryou's top secret, using kaiba corp technology and Marik's careful planning. Broken hearts,true love and secret pasts.What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1  Gay Egyptian Tart

**A/N hey there guys hope you enjoy! I apologize for the title but it' just so funny.  
>Btw I love all feedback that I get back both positive and negative so review away!<br>**

* * *

><p>''So here we are ... Kaiba corp, home of duel disks, solid vision monsters and that massive ego of his... oh yeah and Mokuba.'' Here we go. Marik and Ryou grasped each others hands as they entered the lair... of Seto Kaiba!<p>

Marik bravely walked up to the receptionist, she was cute and wore a pink ribbon in her long black hair. From what Marik could see she was wearing a formal blazer and white blouse. Marik coughed to gain her attention ''Hey there I'm Marik and this is Ryou we've got an appointment with Seto Kaiba at 1 o clock?''

''Ishtar and co. Correct? Please take a seat over in the waiting area, oh and if I were you I'd make myself comfortable because Mr. Kaiba is currently in anger management and shouldn't be out for another 10 minutes'', she smiled pleasantly as she looked up at Marik.

Marik smiled flirtingly back at her ''I'll hold you to it gorgeous''

The receptionist blushed slightly ''The name's zoey''

''Sexy'' Marik winked at her and started walking (or should I say strutting casually) over to Ryou, who was looking through a copy of OK magazine, Marik went to sit down in the chair next to him but instead missed the seat completely and fell straight on his ass. (**A/N** Pardon my Egyptian)

''MARIK!'' Ryou yelled ''Are you ok Marik? Are you hurt? Let me help you'' Ryou helped Marik to his feet and Marik brushed himself down.

''Are you ok Mr. Ishtar, would you like some ice for you're uh...ass?''(**A/N** My Egyptians terrible) zoey asked as she came over to where Marik was stood, Marik turned bright red, then a voice came from the reception doors

''I'm sure that won't be necessary, Marik's a big boy now aren't you... Mr. Ishtar?'' It was Kaiba, smirking like a meerkat (**A/N** + 50 dead puppies) at the scene he had just walked in on ''He'll be fine as long as he's got his boyfriend with him''

'''Grrrr'' Marik growled and yelled ''HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND IT WAS ONE TIME!'' and he turned to look at Ryou who was stood with his arms behind his back innocently, blushing red like a tomato  
>(-_-) Marik frowned and turned back to face Kaiba.<p>

Kaiba continued to smirk at Marik's defence ''sure it was, anyway come on guys I don't have all day let's get down to business already my office is this way. Oh and zoey could you move my 2 o clock to 3 please, I'm gonna be busy''

''Yes sir '' zoey answered formally, then she hurried back to the front desk without a word and sat down.

''Bye'' Marik whispered as he followed Kaiba and Ryou down the corridor into the lift.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In kaiba's office:<strong>_

''So we all know why you to fags are here but why the hell did you come to me?'' Kaiba started off the conversation at a gentle pace (as normal)

''First, we're not fags, we're just friends, And second, you're the only person we know with the technical know how and facilities to give us everything we need for our project'', Ryou replied

''plus we know you've got the best privacy policy, meaning that all those annoying press won't be able to get so much as a sniff , which is exactly what we need to be able to successfully carry out the plan'' Marik added with a look of disgust on his f ace, at the thought of the press, and the way they insisted on being his 24 hour stalkers ever since ... _that incident._

''Marik, Oi, Marik come back to us you gay Egyptian tart!'' Kaiba called out, trying to snap Marik out of his trance

''HEY! Don't call him that, what's he ever done to you!'' Ryou defended Marik ''he's not a tart, he's just misguided''

Kaiba roared of laughter, he actually fell out of his big shot chair and started rofl-ing (A/N that means roll on floor laughing) ''HEY, WHAT'S SO FUNNY!'' Ryou jumped out of his chair ''Come on Marik lets go, we don't need Kaiba for this''

''Actually Ryou, we do, so let him laugh and mock us, but whether we like it or not, we NEED Kaiba for our project'' Marik replied solemnly

''I know he just annoys the hell out of me'' Ryou said angrily ''... like when I get soap in my ears''

At that time there was a knocking on the door, and zoey entered, Kaiba jump up off the floor like a bed of hot lava full of springs, instantly recovering from his laughing fit and pulled the front of his jacket like a mafia/gangster.

'' sir, I'm afraid your 2 o'clock is unable to reschedule and he's in the lobby having... uh, a tantrum''

Ryou and Marik looked at each other... _tantrum?_

''I'll be right down'' Kaiba replied, clearly not wanting to go and meet his 2 o clock, whoever it was. He turned to Ryou and Marik ''I'm sorry boys but I'm afraid well have to continue this another day, I have... business... to attend to, I'll have zoey call you to rearrange''

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>:O<br>Who's Kaiba's 2 o clock?  
>Why is he having a tantrum?<br>What did Marik mean by one time?  
>What's the secret project?<br>Angel: Why are the press following Marik? Clearly Ryou deserves all the attention coz he's the cutest  
>Hibiki: I doubt it, Kaiba is obviously the most gorgeous<br>(evil glares)  
>Ok guys break it up everyone knows I should have the press following me<br>-_- ... rofl  
>Whatever guys<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Pure Sexiness

**A/N:**** Before you guys read this I just wanna say that the original title for this chapter was Cars 2 but I figured that I'd have to change it for copyright reasons so here we are ... Pure sexiness  
>Sludge: Kinda reminds me of someone I wonder who?<br>Angel: OOhhhh I love guessing games, uhhhhh... is it ... RYOU!  
>Sludge: I was thinking someone kinda grey, with silky fur and a lovely long tail, epic hair and kinda wolf like.<br>Angel: Uh... can't say I know anyone like that?  
>Hibiki: I know who she's talking about<br>Honoka: Me too  
>Sludge: Finally...<br>Honoka and Hibiki: Nudge at last years Halloween party! LMAO  
>Sludge: -_- Wait, Nudge went as me to last years Halloween party, I thought he went as a big furry werewolf thing?<br>Angel: ...Yh, he kinda did.  
>Angel, Hibiki and Honoka: LMFAO!<br>Me: Enjoy guys! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marik and Ryou went down in the lift after Kaiba had left in such a hurry, clearly to deal with his 2 o'clock. Who ever that was.<p>

''So... uh Marik?'' Ryou said shyly ''what you said downstairs... about us''  
>Marik hesitated slightly before replying, ''Ryou we promised we wouldn't talk about it, you know how I feel about you and what happened that night, was just ...''<p>

As the glass doors of the lift opened Marik was interrupted by a loud scream

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'', ''BUT I WANNA GO SEE CARS 2 NOW SETO! YOU PROMISED WE'D GO AND SEE IT!''

''Mokuba, I'm sorry but we'll have already missed the first 20 minutes, can't you just wait till the next showing, in an hour or so?'' Kaiba tried to reason with his younger brother but it obviously wasn't doing any good because Mokuba wasn't taking any of it.

''BUT YOU SAID WE'D WATCH THE 2 O'CLOCK SHOWING, YOU CAN'T RE SCHEDULE ME LIKE I'M A MEETING!'' Mokuba shouted and ran towards his brother angrily, crying and punching his stomach.

''watch this'' Marik whispered to Ryou and he walked over to Mokuba and knelt so that he was at at Mokuba's height ''There, there little guy, don't take it all out on your big brother, even though he's a big, stupid, jerk! You shouldn't beat him up like that, if you do then he can't take you to the next showing of Cars 2 in 20 minutes now can he?'' Then Marik put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a couple of quid ''Here you go, why don't you buy yourself some sweets at the cinema, you know how tight your brother is''

''Thanks Mr. Ishtar'' Mokuba smiled lovingly at him and wiped the tears from his eyes

''I could have dealt with it you know, we don't need your charity. Next time stay out of it! ... And I'm not tight!'' Kaiba snapped at Marik and with that he stormed off outside with Mokuba following behind him happily, despite his brother's mood.

''Not bad for a Gay Egyptian tart'' Ryou came up behind Marik, ''How did you know that would work though?''

Marik smiled at his achievement and simply replied ''I have my ways Ryou, I have my ways''

As Marik and Ryou walked out of the front office of Kaiba corp, they stopped to watch Kaiba and Mokuba in the Kaiba-copter. ''Enjoy the film Kaiba'' Ryou called, laughing at the chance to mock Kaiba, as he had done to Marik earlier.

''You too Mokuba'' Marik whispered to himself, glad that he'd been able to help and humiliate Kaiba at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at Marik's house<strong>_

''Marik where's the TV remote?'' Ryou called from the living room.

''It's on the coffee table'' He replied form the kitchen ''Now get yourself ready, tea's almost done''

Ryou started to lay the table ready for tea, bangers and mash, my favourite he thought to himself, and yet he also couldn't help wondering why Marik had helped Mokuba, out of good will maybe? But thinking about it, how did he know what time Cars 2 was on?

_Ring, ring... ring, ring... _Ryou answered the phone _''_Hello Ishtar residence... Marik It's for you''

''Thanks Ryou'' Marik came into the living room and took the phone ''Hello, Marik Ishtar speaking, who's this''

The voice on the other side of the phone was familiar and friendly, ''Hello Mr. Ishtar, this is Zoey, the receptionist from Kaiba corp''

''How could I forget such a beautiful voice?'' Marik said flirtingly, but Zoey kept the same tone.

'' would like to reschedule for tomorrow at 1pm, will that be ok?'' Zoey asked, using the same as earlier when Kaiba had appeared out of nowhere. Though Marik didn't notice and just continued flirting ''I know I'll be there if you'll be there'', again she didn't seem phased by Marik's comment and simply replied ''Thank you for your co operation we look forward to your visit at Kaiba corp.''

Marik pulled the phone away form his ear and looked at it ''Strange. She just hung up on me'' he hesitated for a moment before saying ''She mustn't have been able to handle this pure sexiness''

Ryou burst out laughing, ''Sure Marik that was it''

''Hey you forget that you where the one who wanted me not the other way round'' Marik fired back at Ryou.

Ryou carried on laying the table without a word. Marik felt bad for saying it because he knew how Ryou felt.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep _

''CRAP THE SAUSAGES!''

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>Once again I do apologize for my terrible Egyptian, I am trying to improve as best I can but I can't seem to get the hang of it. Anyways...<strong>

**So how does Ryou feel about Marik?  
>How did Marik know what time cars 2 was?<br>Sludge: (**_**cough, cough, fetish, cough, cough)  
><strong>_**WRONG SHIPPING! Gasp! :O spoilers  
><strong>_**(dead silence)  
><strong>_**Angel: (**_**whispers quietly to herself**_**, **_**R.I.P**_**, **_**Sludge's story**_**)  
>(<strong>_**more silence**_**)**_**  
><strong>_**Sludge: look at my... (pie gets thrown in face)  
>Angel: the P was for PIE!<strong>

**As I was saying before I was rudely interup...**

_** SPLAT!**_

__**Angel: more pie lol**

**Forget it!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Super Cereal

**A/N Welcome back guys so what's gonna happen in today's episode of ... Truth or Love?  
>Sludge: dude if your gonna do something like that then at least ask me to look over the script first, I hosted my own TV show (Sludge's Evil Ex's) you know and dude that was a rubbish entrance.<br>Angel: I agree with Sludge  
>Honoka: Me too<br>Nudge: Me three  
>Crystal: Me four<br>Hollie: Me five  
>Really guys? I spend ages writing that<br>Sludge: That means like 3 seconds  
>Mike 'German Bieber': I think it was fine<br>Everyone together: Where the hell did Mike come from  
>Crystal: HA! German Bieber<br>Max: I agree with the majority of people  
>This is why you don't be a max, just be a mike.<br>**

* * *

><p>Marik took the plates into the kitchen as Ryou cleaned the table, there were few words between them and for once they could hear the TV over themselves. Usually they would laugh and joke and maybe throw a few bit of food if things led to it, but tonight was different.<p>

Ryou came into the kitchen quietly while Marik threw away the left over sausages, he tried to break the tension but he couldn't stop thinking about what Marik had said before dinner, instead Marik decided to pipe up

''Ryou about what I said before... I'm sorry I got too carried away'' Marik was now lost for words, he never meant to upset Ryou or make him uncomfortable. ''It's ok Marik we knew that we were gonna have to talk about it eventually, it's not like it's just gonna go away'' Ryou walked into the front room and gestured for Marik to follow him, they both sat on the sofa at opposite ends.

Marik started off the conversation ''Ryou, I think we should recall what happened that night if you don't mind'' Ryou hesitated to centre himself before replying, ''No problem, lets start with me coming over to your house''

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

''_Hey Marik!'' Ryou gave Marik a big hug, ''Long time no see''. Marik gave Ryou a massive smile, the last time he saw Ryou he was waving him off in the airport, and he was really excited to find out what Ryou had been up to ''How was your apprenticeship in Japan? Did you have fun? What are the girls like over there?''_

_Ryou tried to calm Marik down before sitting down and pulling out a camera from his bag, ''All the answers are right here on this camera, I knew you'd want to know all about it so when I got there I brought a camera and took loads of photos, I even had to format it 3 times!'' _

_Marik was overjoyed he'd always wanted to go to Japan with someone but when Ryou had the chance, Marik had to stay in Egypt because of his job. Now he just couldn't wait to see what it was like._

_Ryou and Marik got themselves comfortable on the sofa, and sat there for 3 hours looking through all of Ryou's photos and telling the stories behind them, each one more awesome then the last. _

_The last photo in Ryou's collection was of him and another guy, they were stood in front of a huge building with one of their arms behind the others back and making a peace sign with the other, and Ryou was winking._

''_So Ryou who's this then?'' Ryou hesitated for a minute, ''You see Marik the thing is, while I was in Japan There was another guy doing the same apprenticeship from America, and me and him hit it off really well, one thing led to another and... Well... I found out that I'm gay''_

_Marik didn't say anything for a minute he just sat there looking at the picture, trying to take in what he'd just been told. ''Marik are you ok?'' Ryou tried to break the silence, then Marik answered ''Are you being Super Cereal! Yeah, I'm fine I guess I just can't get over the shock that for once I was actually right! I thought that you were gay all along, no offence, but this is great and he's cute! So what happened?'' Marik was once again really excited, Ryou knew that Marik was gay, but know Ryou was too, Marik couldn't contain his excitement. However Ryou didn't seem as excited._

''_The thing is that I knew it wasn't to be, he helped me discover my true sexuality after all these years but I realised that there's another person that I love and it's them that I want to be with'' Ryou hesitated again, it was hard to remember his break up in Japan but he wanted to follow his heart, in the meantime Marik stayed quiet to let Ryou gather his thoughts._

''_It's you''_

* * *

><p>''It seems like so long ago now since you told me who you really were and how you felt and I told you I felt the same then we ... you know ... did it'' Ryou interrupted Marik, ''I don't think we should go into that in any more detail. It was the morning after when we woke up when things got awkward''<p>

_Ding dong_

'Saved by the bell' Ryou thought to himself

Marik got up off the sofa and went to the door,

''Hello darlings''

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>: O<br>Sludge: did they really do it?  
>Yep<br>Sludge: and...  
>Yep<br>Sludge: woah!  
>Angel: Ryou's gay!<br>Afraid so angel, and while we're on the subject of gay ...  
>Sludge: SPOILERS!<br>Angel: you know what comes with spoilers!  
>***************** censored *****************************<strong>

**O.k that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen, but anyway guys who do you recon's at the door? Leave your guess in the review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4  Chocolate Ice Cream

**A/N ok guys I gotta apologise firstly for the last chapter, it lacked humour but it needed to be uploaded for you to understand Marik and Ryou's past, but don't worry coz this chapter isn't going to be as 'super cereal' as the last one so enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ryou<br>''Uh, hi can I help you?'' Marik answered the door but I knew who it was and I knew why he was here.  
>''Why of course you can, a stunning man like you. I'm looking for Ryou Bakura, happen to know where he is?'' It was Pegasus, Marik looked over at me and I got up slowly straightening my top as I stood up, centring myself for what was coming. ''It's ok Marik, I know who it is.''<br>Marik looked at me questionably as i walked to the door, ''I'm just gonna step outside Marik, Ill be back in a minute.'' Marik nodded at me and went back into the front room.

''Why hello there Ryou my dear, how have you been?'' Pegasus was smiling wildly but I knew his act, ''What do you want Pegasus?'' I asked genuinely.

''Why to see you of course my dear!''

''Cut the crap Pegasus! What do you want?'' He smirked at me, well looks like the guys over in Japan want you back, to do an extended apprenticeship.'' I was shocked and surprised, he must be having me on, seriously. ''This isn't funny Pegasus.''

''Oh there's nothing amusing about it my dear Ryou, they want you and 1 other back because you did so well the first time and if you do well one of you will get a job there, as assistant head of office''

''THATS AMAZING! Thank you so much!'' I was so overwhelmed with happiness but then... Marik, the project, this is gonna need some thought.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>...

Marik  
>Here we are... again ... Kaiba corp with Ryou and this isn't awkward at all, guess we better go in, not that I'm in the mood to discuss anything not even the project but I would like to know who that was at the door last night and why ryou was so deep in thought when he came back in, I'll have to ask him later. Time to go.<p>

Ryou  
>I know something's up with Marik, I always know, and after last nights conversation I don't think he even wants to be here despite how important this is to him, and after Pegasus turned up I didn't say anything when I came back in, I was just thinking that maybe I should go back to Japan, I mean I had the offer and I know that Marik wouldn't mind, plus he'd have more space and time to work on his project. Then my thoughts are interrupted by Marik<br>''Ryou are you coming in? If were late Kaiba's gonna drop the nut on us and not in a good way either''  
>''there's a good way?'' I reply stupidly, before understanding what he means.<br>He just laughs, it good to see him happy because the last thing he needs at the moment, are distractions.

Marik  
>Kaiba corp office the same as always, wooden desk as always, Kaiba in anger management as always and plain old reception... WOAH!<br>As I go towards the desk I spot the receptionist, but it isn't zoey, it's someone new and damn they're fine even from behind, nice firm ass, slick blue jeans so she's obvious casual, but she's wearing a blue jacket that looks like a casual/ smart blazer and that blonde hair, so beautiful, I am moving in!

''well hey there gorgeous, I didn't know Kaiba was allowed in heaven but he must be to have found such an angel...''  
>''Marik, who are you talking to?'' for the love of banana milk on a hot day, it's Joey! AWKWARD...<p>

Ryou  
>I really wanna believe that Marik didn't know it was Joey he was chatting up, but unfortunately I just can't, which makes it more hilarious and his face when Joey turned around is so classic. At least Marik seems more focussed on coming up with a good excuse rather than last night, unfortunately he's failing ... miserably, I'd better help him<p>

''well Marik... what can I say... I'm flattered'' I start blushing a little to make it more realistic, and clearly it's working because Marik winks at me and mouths the words 'thank you'.

I only wish I could hold on to this moment forever but I can't because guess who's turned up to ruin the moment, yeah Kaiba

''hey honey'' WAIT, WHAT DID JOEY SAY!

Kaiba  
>Damn! I was hoping Marik and Ryou turned up late, stupid anger management classes make me so bloody angry, I should have known better<br>''hey honey'', Joey. He hasn't stopped winding me up ever since I hired him as my receptionist but I cant fire him because Mokuba would throw chocolate ice cream at me and I HATE chocolate ice cream even more than I hate people who act as if they have more money than me, I really hate those guys

''Yo Kaiba, you stuck up proud, big ego'd money bags'' What did he just say about me?

''who the hell do you think are Marik?'' how dare he call me that, after everything I'm about to do for him (sludge: more than you think actually!)(Cough, cough spoilers cough, cough)

''well I thought seeing as you were daydreaming I would bring you back to reality the same way you did for me'' Marik just laughed along with Ryou while Joey sat there wondering what the hell we were going on about.

''Ha-ha very funny guys''

Marik  
>I never realised how clean kaiba's office is till I'm sitting here bored looking around, actually Kaiba has a lot of interesting stuff in his office, like a purple mini Hoover in the corner, and a little silver picture frame on his desk, containing a picture of him and Mokuba at the local park. Mokuba's sat in a tree just above kaiba's shoulders and they're both smiling happily.<p>

He's a good brother, but he shouldn't be so stuck up all the time, Mokuba's such a good kid, he kinda reminds me of my own kids...

* * *

><p><strong>AN and there we end it ... for now  
>So Marik has Kids?<br>He thinks Kaiba's a good brother?  
>Did Kaiba really smile?<strong>

**Did sludge really try to give away the spoilers  
>Sludge: I can answer that one, yes I did... uh oh<br>Angel: Sorry folks but I'm gonna half to finish of this authors note even thou I'm not the author coz I'm afraid sludge the wolf is temporarily chasing Sludge with a frying pan for trying to give away spoilers, see you all again soon! ^_^**


End file.
